Jadian Yuk?
by hideyatsutinielf
Summary: Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau benci tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta padamu? It's Yewook story! Yaoi! OS!


Suasa kelas XII-1 nampak sangat ramai. Itu semua karena ada pembagian kelompok tugas biologi, di kelas ini mengenal sistem reproduksi.

"Anak-anak, _songsaenim_ memberi kalian tugas mengenai sistem reproduksi dan ibu akan membagi kelompok menjadi dua, _songsaenim_ harap kalian bisa saling bekerja sama, mengerti?" ucap Han _songsaenim._

"Mengerti _saenim._" murid-murid berucap serempak.  
"Aku harap, aku bisa sekelompok dengan Yesung _oppa._"  
"Tidak! Aku yg akan sekelompok dengan Yesung _oppa._" Nampak seorang gadis menimpal perkataan temannya.  
"Kau tidak usah bermimpi Geol, cuma aku yang akan sekelompok dengan Yesung!"  
"Huh! Kau ini!" Geol merengut sebal.  
Sementara di tempat lain nampak seorang pria merenggut sebal mendengar pertengkaran, "Ah apa bagusnya Kim Yesung itu? Sampai kedua gadis itu memperebutkannya." Ucapnya sebal.

"Hey! Kau cemburu ya?"  
"Hey! Lee Sungmin, bisa tidak kau ini jangan cerewet? Lagi pula siapa yg cemburu?" Kim Ryeowook yang biasa di sapa Wookie, nampak sebal mendengar perkataan Sungmin.  
"_Ne_, aku percaya Wookie tidak cemburu, dia hanya _jealous_".

Ya, karena kesal mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Wookie akhirnya menggebrak mejanya hingga semua mata tertuju padanya.  
"Kim Ryeowook! Jika kau mau marah-marah sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelas saya!" ucap _Songsaenim _Han marah.  
"_Mianhe saenim_, saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Wookie membungkuk maaf.  
_Songsaenim_ pun kembali membacakan pembagian kelompok.

.

.

Lee Sungmin dengan Cho Kyuhyun.  
"Asik... Bunny Ming, kita sekelompok. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini tandanya kita jodoh, _chagi_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerlikan mata nakalnya.  
'Huuu! Huu!" Kyuhyun pun mendapat sorakan dari teman-temannya.  
"Sudah-sudah! Kita lanjutkan lagi pembagian kelompoknya." ucap _Songsaenim_.  
"Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook."  
"Ah, _songsaenim_, saya aja _ne_ yg sekelompok sama Yesung-_ssi._"  
"Tidak! _Songsaenim_ saya aja!"  
"Tidak, ibu sudah memutuskan kalau YeWook sekelompok."  
Berbeda dengan gadis yg merenggut sebal mendengar penjelasan Han _songsaenim_, termuat 2 _namja_ yang berbeda tempat tersenyum-senyum kecil mendengar pembagian kelompok itu.  
"Sepertinya ini akan mengasikkan sekelompok dengan _namja_ kecil itu." Iner Yesung menyeringai.  
"Aduh aku kok deg-degan ya, mendengar sekelompok dengan Yesung." Ucap Wookie dalam hati sambil menutup mukanya malu karna mukanya semerah tomat.  
"Tugas nya dikumpulkan minggu depan!" Ucap _songsaenim_.  
Setelah _songsaenim_ pergi, murid-murid di kelaspun silih berganti meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke kantin.  
"Ah aku senang sekali bisa sekelompok dengan Kyunie." Sungmin berjingkrak senang.  
"Kalau kau senang tidak bisa sekelompok dengan yesung."  
"Tidak, biasa aja." Wookie melirikkan matanya.  
"Masa biasa aja? Hei Kim Ryeowook kau akan sekelompok dengan _nam_-"  
"Sudahlah _hyung_ lebih baik kita cepat kekantin, aku sudah lapar." Lalu Wookiepun pergi, berjalan cepat ke kantin.

.

.

"Wookie-_ah_ sini duduk denganku!" Teriak seorang _namja_ bernama zhoumi.

Wookie sebenarnya malas duduk dengan Zhoumi, tapi karena tidak ada tempat yang kosong akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dia mau duduk dengannya.  
"_Chagi_-ya aku senang sekali kau mau duduk denganku" Ucap Zhoumi sambil mengedikkan mata nakalnya.  
"Apa sih _chagi-chagi_ dasar gak jelas!" Ucap Wookie jutek.  
"Ih _chagi_ ya suka gitu!" Zhoumi-pun mencubit pipi Wookie gemas. Saat Wookie hendak memarahi Zhoumi tiba-tiba Sungmin datang menggebrak meja kantin.  
"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Sungmin merenggut.  
"Siapa suruh kau cerewet sekali!"  
"Aku cerewet apanya?"  
"Kau memang cerewet"  
"_Yak_, aku kan cuman ber-"  
"Sudahlah para dayang cantikku, kalian jangan memperebutkan aku terus, aku tau aku ini tampan. Nah Sungmin-_ah_ lebih baik aku membelikan kalian _jamnyeong_. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, kalian tunggu disini ya cantik."  
"Hey! Kita itu tampan bukan cantik!" Ucap MinWook kompak.

.

.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, akhirnya Zhoumi datang membawa 3 _jamnyeong_, 2 jus strawberry dan 1 jus jeruk.  
"Nah makanan datang, ini untuk Wookie, ini untuk Minnie, dan ini untuk aku." Zhoumipun menyodorkan makanan yang dia beli.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati makanan mereka, Yesung dan Kyuhyun datang menghampiri mereka.  
"Minnie, nanti kerja kelompok mau di rumah siapa? Rumahmu atau rumahku?"  
"Rumah Minnie aja…" Ucap Sungmin malu-malu.  
"_Oke baby, are you wish._"  
"Hei! Kim Ryeowook nanti kerja kelompok dirumah aku ya?" Kata Yesung.  
"Kenapa harus di rumahmu? Kenapa tidak di rumahku saja?"  
"Hai kau ini cerewet sekali! Akukan sudah bilang kerja kelompoknya di rumah aku, jangan bawel deh! Pokoknya pulang sekolah pulang sama aku, suruh supirmu menjemputku!"  
"_Arrasso_?!"  
"_Ne, arraso_…" Ucap Wookie terpaksa.  
.

.

.  
**» SKIP time**_  
_Bel pelajaran sekolah berakhir Yesungpun langsung menyeret Wookie ke area parkir setelah itu Yesungpun menghempaskan Wookie ke mobil.  
"Kenapa harus menyeretku?! Sakit tau!" Wookie merenggut sebal.  
Yesung tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Wookie, dia lebih memilih memasangkan _selfbelt_ untuk Wookie.  
Setelah selesai memasang _selfbelt_, Yesung mencium bibir Wookie.  
Selama di dalam mobil mereka berdua terdiam.  
Sampai di apartemen Yesung. Yesungpun lansung menarik tangan Wookie dan menyeretnya.  
"Ini sakit tau!"  
"Diam atau aku cium!"  
"Huh!" Wookie menarik nafas sebal.

.

.

Tibalah mereka di depan pintu apartemennya yang mewah dan elegant.  
"Yesung-_ssi_ dimana orang tuamu?"  
"Orang tuaku tinggal di Jepang, aku tinggal sendiri disini dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."  
"Oh begitu…" Ucap Wookie sambil melirik seluruh isi ruangan apartemen Yesung.  
"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Yesung sambil menuju dapurnya.  
"Terserah kau aja."  
Yesung datang membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan.  
"_Gomawo_ Yesung-_ssi_, eh maksudku Yesung-_ah_."  
"Hem…" Ucap Yesung sambil mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari buku biologi.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore, YeWook-pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas biologinya besok.  
"Wookie-_ah_ apa kau sudah punya _namjachingu?_" Tanya Yesung pada Wookie yang sedang membereskan bukunya.  
"Belum, memangnya kenapa?"  
"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?"  
"Hah? Pacaran?!" Wookie histeris.  
"_Ne_, pacaran mau tidak?"  
"Aku…, tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku pacaran? Bukankah selama ini kita tidak dekat dan kau juga tidak pernah baik padaku."  
"Ehm, sebenarnya menurutku kau _namja_ yang menarik walaupun kau pendek dan cerewet." Ucap Yesung melirik Wookie dari atas hingga bawah.  
"Dan untuk apa aku harus baik padamu?" lanjutnya.  
"Yah, kau ini! Tentu saja kau harus baik padaku, sekarang aku tanya apa kau menyukaiku?"  
"Aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintaimu apa tidak, tapi selama ini aku akui kalau aku cukup tertarik padamu."  
"Yesung-_ssi_ apa kau berdebar di dekatku atau merasa nyaman dekatku?"  
"_Chu_~~" Belum selesai Wookie berbicara, Yesung mencium bibirnya.  
"Huh, kenapa cerewet sekali? Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"  
"Au! Aku bingung mau menjawab apa…" Ucap Wookie sambil tersenyum.  
"Hem, kau dasar bodoh! Masa pertanyaan gampang seperti itu tidak bisa jawab. Karena kau bingung mau menjawab apa, aku putuskan kalau kau mulai hari ini jadi pacarku."  
"Tapi Yesung-_ah_, aku tidak tahu apakah aku cinta kamu atau tidak, dan apakah kau mencintaiku?" Wookie terlihat kurang setuju dengan keputusan Yesung.  
"Wookie, cinta itu bukan untuk diungkapan dengan kata-kata tapi untuk dirasakan dan sebuah kenyamanan, selama ini aku nyaman melihatmu. Cukup kita jalani saja semua kau maukan?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegang bahu Wookie.  
Karena heran dengan ucapan Yesung yang sangat serius itu, Wookie-pun menganggukan kepalanya.  
Yesung tersenyum melihat Wookie menganggukan kepalanya.  
"Mungkin untuk saat ini tidak saling mencintai, tapi apa salahnya kalau kita coba. Dan kau tau? Dari dulu kau selalu membuatku tertarik padamu, dengan semua sikap polosmu dan semua kecerewetanmu."  
Wookie berdebar mendengar kata-kata Yesung.  
"Kenapa kata-katamu terdengar indah di telingaku padahalkan itu hanya kata sederhana" Ucap Wookie dalam hati.  
Sementara itu Yesung nampak mendekatkan wajah kewajah Wookie.  
"Chu~~" Yesung mencium Wookie dengan lembut, lama kelamaan Wookie membalas ciuman Yesung, dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan Yesungpun memasukkan lidahnya. Tangan Wookie-pun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yesung dan Yesung menarik tengkuk Wookie untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir wookie terus diemut dan digigit oleh Yesung, sedikitpun ia tidak mau melepas bibir Wookie. Namun karena Wookie sudah kehabisan napas, dia pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir mereka mencoba mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Yesung menatap Wookie malu dan begitu juga sebaliknya dan kini mereka merasakan rasa aneh di dada mereka, sebuah debaran kencang.  
"Kenapa aku deg-degaan lagi, kenapa jantungku deg-deggan lagi seperti tadi?" Wookie memegang dadanya.

Keduanyapun terlihat tersenyum malu, lalu Yesungpun mencium Wookie lagi hanya sebentar, tapi tetap saja membuar Wookie mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya.  
"Wookie-_ah_ aku rasa aku mulai mencintaimu."  
"Aku juga"  
Setelah mendengar jawaban Wookie, Yesung-pun mencium Wookie lagi dan sepertinya malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan berciuman sampai malam, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mereka saling mencintai, yang penting mereka nyaman satu sama lain.

Hai ini gue Tini, gue nge-post ff ini buat kalian baca, maaf kalo absurd.. Silahkan di comment :)


End file.
